Lois Lane only deals with the real world!
by Jazzrose343
Summary: a series of onshots focusing on Lois and her relationship with dreams. Please R and R


12 days of Clois Valentines Day Challenge.!!!

possible spoilers season 4 onwards.

**Disclaimer: Everything is property of WB and the CW, if I owned them I would be very rich!**

**Dream**

**1. a.** A train of thoughts, images, or fancies passing through the mind during sleep; a vision during sleep; the state in which this occurs.  
_**waking dream**_, a similar involuntary vision occurring to one awake.

**2.** _fig._ A vision of the fancy voluntarily or consciously indulged in when awake (esp. as being unreal or idle); a visionary anticipation, reverie,

**Nightmare**

Originally (usu. with _the_): a feeling of suffocation or great distress experienced during sleep. Now usually: a bad dream producing these or similar sensations; an oppressive, frightening, or unpleasant dream.

Dreams weren't something that Lois had time, for they were just something that her subconscious would chuck up to entertain her in the twilight hours.

She'd stopped believing in them when her Mom died and her Dad to busy saving the world to think about what she might want or need.

Lois Lane only dealt with the real world.

_The sting of air on her face, churning in her stomach, fear, confusion, a flash of red…._

Eyes snapping open Lois sat up and took in the plaid blanket and chaotic clutter.

She was okay, she was at the Kent farm, hands still gripping onto the bed she felt her heart racing and cool beads crowning her forehead.

"What the hell was that !"

She'd never felt anything so real, falling through the sky, seeing the pavement getting closer and then………

"That's what you get what you get when you spend too much time in a town that has more crazies than the rest of the northern hemisphere", she told herself, "No more apple pie before bed for you."

Flopping down she pulled the eye mask back over her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

When Clark was talking about having a nightmare she reached for the orange juice and pulled a face. Saying it was a nightmare helped her get a handle on it because she wasn't sure what it classified as. It was more than just a flash of images, it been so tangible. It took away her control and Lois knew that was one of the few things she could count on.

*********************************

It had been a long day serving ungrateful kids and stuck up preppies, unable to get the smell of coffee grounds out of her hair she flopped into bed succumbing to much needed sleep.

_Cool air brushing her cheeks, adrenalin rushing through her as they sped through the sky, she leant into to the unexplainable warmth that emanated from him unsure if she was shivering from the cold or….._

_Whoa, we're half way there _

_Whoa livin on a prayer_

"And Good Morning You're Tuned into Planet Rock The Station that …"

Slamming her hand down on her alarm clock Lois buried her head into the pillow ignoring the fact that she had to be downstairs soon to open up for Mrs Kent. She'd woken at some ungodly hour mind racing. It was different than before, she hasn't been scared, and she felt excited and safe.

It had taken her hours to get back to sleep as the images replayed over and over in her mind.

"It was a dream Lane get over it, just because your mind's decided to go all Nora Roberts on your Elm Street experience doesn't mean you don't have get up and get ready to face the thirsty hoards."

Lois threw back her covers and kicked her legs form under the duvet.

Making her way to the shower she was unable to shake what she had seen last night.

Lois dealt it the way she dealt most things by blocking it out and focusing grounding beans and finding something to say about Clark's hideous choice of shirt for the day. She swore he had built in block that did not allow him to notice the existence of fabrics outside processed wool.

*********************************

Her mind filled was with politics and her responsibilities. The thrill of a successful day of campaigning, organizing meetings, drafting proposals. There wasn't room for anything more, for the first time in her life Lois felt she was of use. She wasn't in the way or floating around with nothing to anchor her. Someone needed her and she wasn't going to let anything else get in the way.

Then the real world wasn't so easy, he was gone. How could he be gone? When she looked into Clark's eyes she couldn't think of what to say. The pain and loss vibrated off him in waves and made her realize just what had happened.

For once Lois didn't mind if her subconscious took control …

_A soft touch, murmurs of comfort, strong arms holding her close, twinkling constellations of the city far below._

When she woke Lois didn't try to block it out.

_************************************************_

"Lane gets in here now! "

Rolling her eyes Lois made her way across the bullpen dodging Jimmy as he almost walked into her stacked up with archive photo's and files for his latest assignment.

Closing the door to Perry's office she turned to face her irritated looking boss.

"I've just had a call from Sellfield at Lector asking me if anyone has tried to pass me a stolen USB full of classified information about they're latest developments with Niño Technology. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? "

"Chief would I do anything that was illegal and compromise not only my reputation as a reporter but the credibility of this paper?!"

Perry took one look at the enigmatic smile that was spread across Lois' face and swore.

" Damn it Lane, before you bring me anything I want all the facts triple checked and credible sources, I'm not going to publish anything based on hunches and some half assed sci-fi mumbo jumbo."

"Yes Chief"

"Alright Lane get the hell out of my office."

Throbbing with anticipation Lois ran back to her desk and grabbed her bag and coat.

Rushing to Jimmy's desk she said, "Leave that I've got something that will be a lot more than a filler on page 5. "

"But the Chief wants this by 3 o' clock or his going to fire me."

"Yeah, well he won't be able to if you get the pictures I need."

"Okay Lois but if this backfires you can find the money for my rent."

"That's the spirit Olsen, now move it ".

Finally climbing into bed after what seemed days Lois allowed herself to relax as the last few days' roles through her mind.

She had uncovered enough illegal dealings to keep Luthorcorp tied up for months and earned her first front page exclusive for the Planet.

Thinking back Lois laughed at the conversation she had with Clark in the barn that day helping him with the disaster he was making of his tie.

How could she have dismissed journalism, it was what she was made for. Lois wasn't one for introspection or focusing on what could have been, but she knew that this is what she was meant to do. If it hadn't been for that barn door she might have gone to Washington with Mrs Kent, worked her way up through the ranks. What would that have been like?

As she closed her eyes Lois didn't think about the dreams she might have. She didn't need them she was living hers.

*******************************************************************

To everyone at work she was Mad Dog Lane. No-one got in her way and God help them if they did. She asked questions that no-one else would and found the answers any way she could. But sometimes when she was alone in bed she would think that maybe she was missing something,

that it hadn't quite all fallen into place yet.

But she was Lois Lane Star Reporter for the Daily Planet what more could she want……

_Sometimes they talked; she felt the gentle rumble of laughter at something she had said. responded with her own. _

_The landscape changed. City morphing into sweeping valleys, turbulent seas endless white._

_She never saw a face it shadowed just beyond reach._

Lois refused to analyze what happened when she dreamed, but it was with her always now niggling at the back of her mind. A feeling of completion that alluded her waking hours. It would pop into her mind at the oddest times and make her question what she didn't want to think about.

_*********************************************************_

The first time it had happened she had been unable to process what was going on.

People were surrounding her and pointing at the sky.

"Are you alright Lois?"

In a daze she had let Clark navigate her through the crowds back to the Planet and field the army of queries as he led her into Perry's office.

It was the same, the air against her cheek, the strong arms holding her the unusual warmth that seeped into her skin. She couldn't quite believe it had happened.

Once she had pulled herself together Perry assigned her the task of finding out who he was.

" I wanna know who he is , what he is , where he comes from, what does he want, how does he fly ?This is the only news there is nothing else and if that SOB at the Star gets the story before we there will be hell to pay !"

"Do you think you'll be able to get the story?" Clark had asked her as they left his office. "Maybe he doesn't want to tell."

"He hasn't met me yet!"

"Well Lois technically…"

"You know what I mean; now out of my way Smallville, I've got the story of the century waiting!"

************************************************************

This was it! She had found what she had been looking for. There was no-one else like him in the world.

Anytime someone questioned his motives, she would jump in and tell them that he could have done anything with the power he had and he had chosen to help. She would spout his virtues while Clark listen patiently nodding his head.

He would appear at her balcony to talk about something that occurred or to warn her of a danger. The way he held her as they flew over the city, content in each other no need for words. She didn't see him as much as she wanted to but understood his obligations to the rest of the world and felt pride every time she heard of a rescue. It was everything she had dreamed of…….

The strong arms, the unusual warmth it was all there every time he rescued her. She respected him greatly and was grateful every time he got her out of a mess or gave her information for a story. In end it just wasn't the same, something was missing,

she found that there was a formality and distance that she couldn't get past.

It was gone quicker than she expected, Lois found herself thinking of other things than when she would see him again. She could eat, sleep and even work without him entering her mind .Lois hung out with Clark, argued with Perry and ate as much of Martha's cooking as she could get her hands on. In the end she concluded that she had been right about dreams all along.

************************************************************

Damn she should have listened, waited for him, he had been right. it was too risky to go alone.

Not that he would ever know she was thinking that. Lois thought of the aggravated look on his face when he realized she had gone without him. Now here she was stuck in some God forsaken hole with no idea how to get out and only Clark's "I told you so" to think about.

She had been so angry at first, insulted after years of proving herself that Perry had paired her with a hack who had spent the last few years bumming around the world and writing half assed articles for papers no-one had even heard of.

The Borneo Gazette! it probably didn't even exist.

But he then just like before he had got under her skin, seeing past her bullshit and making it hard for her to ignore him.

They made a good team, bringing in front page exclusives, winning awards. More than that he was her best friend, one of the few people she let see past the Mad Dog façade.

"How the hell are you going to get out of this Lane?!" Struggling with her bindings she sighed and tried to hook her arms under her legs.

"What's the point, because Clark's just going to kill you when you get out of here anyway! "

She suddenly heard the crash of metal and glass and all hell broke loose. Clark's worried face was her last thought before blackness claimed her.

*****************************************************************

Looking up from her screen Lois scanned around the bullpen. God she hated it! It turned level headed people into gushing mush freaks. There was red everywhere. Balloons, flowers and all sorts of disgusting creatures that were meant to be soft toys decorated the desks of the Daily Planet staff. She had even noticed a small card on Perry's desk when she arrived that morning. The only other person who's desk was bare was Clark's, but he had been out half the day tracking down some hot lead.

She imagined him later waiting patiently on a doorstep, flowers in hand and unleashing that lethal Kent smile when the door was opened…. A bolt of vicious jealousy coursed through her.

Clark. God what in hell was she doing. Since the day she had gone after the Massini's without him everything had changed.

Waking up in the hospital with him asleep awkwardly in the chair next to her bed, his hair at odd angles and glasses falling off his face, something broke inside her.

That barrier she had kept firmly shut behind keep out signs and a pack of fierce guard dogs was gone and it scared the shit out of her.

He was her best friend for Christ' sake, Of all the people to….

No matter how she tried to block it out, her mind turned towards him every chance it got. She found herself holding on just a little too long when they hared a hug, noticing how well his shirt fit his broad shoulders. All those years of laughing as others fell for the Kent charming and boasting how resistant she was. At night her mind would torture her with of images that left her feeling a little bit empty when she woke up.

Lois had learned a long time ago that she couldn't trust her dreams but a small part of her couldn't help but hope…

"Coffee," she shouted causing a few people to turn in her direction. That would make everything feel better. Moving way from her desk Lois suddenly found her nose inches away from Clark's chest. _How the hell does he do that? appear out of nowhere like some giant Casper wannabe._

"Hey Lois, is it me or does it look like someone's chucked up a bad greeting card all over the bullpen."

"Tell me about it I've got a headache from the red glare. Anyway how did it go with Len Robins, any luck on finding out what Merchant is after?"

"In the end he didn't show but I reckon if we add a little pressure we'll get what we need from him."

"Well we better move fast cause Perry isn't going to wait for this story for much longer."

"Don't worry I've set up an appointment at his office for tomorrow, he won't be able to avoid us there. It will look to suspect if he dodges out on us."

"So, Smallville, what are your plans for this joyous holiday?" _Way to be subtle Lois._

_Well in for a penny , _" An Italian restaurant with candles stuck into wine bottles and some adoring girl you've managed to convince that you're a decent prospect talking about what your going to name your kids. "

"Actually I was going to stay in a watch a couple of movies; I'm not up for anything more after the last couple of weeks. What about you, some playboy billionaire ready to fly you anywhere you want to go? "

_Come on Lane what have you got to lose, Okay only your dignity , but as the General always says, Dignity didn't make America the place it was, underhand tactics created this country._

"Actually I've got a date with this big action hero, who goes round saving people and blowing things up."

"Really and does he have a certain affinity for wife beaters and losing his shoes?"

"So you know him then, how about I bring him by to see you at about 8?"

" Okay and should I make sure I have a good supply of Rocky Road just in case he needs to maintain his sugar levels with all the running he's been doing.?"

"Yeah and don't forgot about beer in case he's thirsty."

"Orders received and understood." Clark pulled a stoic face and gave a small salute. Lois was about to reply when Perry bellowed causing the whole bullpen to stop.

"LANE! where the hell is my piece on the new CEO of Metro Inc?" Then gesturing to the bullpen in general, "If you all put as much energy into writing as you did exercising your mouth pieces I might have a half decent paper tomorrow!"

Looking over at Perry's contorted face Lois new he wasn't in a mood to be messed with and moved back to her desk and started banging at the keyboard.

Moving behind her and placing her coffee down Clark said, "Don't take it personally Alice has decided that she wants to go to Lorenzo's for dinner tonight and he can't get a table for anything."

"Okay, if he threatens to fire us I'll just ask him what his plans are for tonight, well back to the grind stone Smallville"

Smirking with mock resignation Clark made his way back to his own desk.

When she felt her heart flip as he smiled at her, Lois decided that she had to make her dreams happen herself.

**************************************************************************************

"You wanna put the next one on or you done with Bruce Willis for tonight?"

"What Smallville? Too much action for you in one night?!"

"Yes, No! Do want to watch another movie or not?"

"As if you need to ask? Now get to it there's barefoot running waiting to be watched."

"You know it doesn't make a difference how long it takes for me to put the movie on."

"It does to me now quit yapping and watch a master at work."

Rolling his eyes Clark sat down and hit play, she just smirked and snatched a handful of popcorn.

Without thinking Lois leaned in resting her head on his shoulder as the titles rolled.

"You know your problem Smallville is that you just don't recognize true genius when you see it." she said gesturing at the screen.

"Are that right Lois and I supposing your suggestion that coffee should be a constitutional right is included in that?"

"Of course! half the problems in this country would be solved if people could get their caffeine fix exactly when they need it!"

"Remind me not to come to you next time I need some help because your solution would probably involve an intravenous drip and a gallon of espresso."

What was meant to be a teasing comeback pierced straight to Lois' heart? Unable to hide her hurt Lois sat up and poked him in the shoulder, "If I'm that much trouble maybe I should just get out of your way, I mean I 'm not sure what you did inviting me here tonight, if you feel like that."

She moved to get up from the sofa when she felt Clark's hand touch her arm.

"Lois, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I mean your probably right about the coffee, the bullpen would be a much calmer place if the supply didn't run out so quickly every day."

Looking at him Lois saw such earnest sincerity on his face that she felt her anger instantly slip away.

It wasn't his fault that he wasn't in love with her. She was the one that had screwed everything up by falling for him. He couldn't help the fact that his ability to see all her faults made it seems more impossible that he would ever feel the same about her.

She was his partner, a fellow sparer that knew how to push his buttons, not someone you poured your heart out to when you needed a release.

"You know that you would be the first person I'd come to Lois, who better to have in your corner than a Lane right?!" Clark held her eyes and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Without thinking Lois leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, for a seemed forever Clark sat frozen before gently responding

Feeling brave Lois' reached to pull him closer but Clark pulled back and looked at her with a questioning gaze.

A smile spreading across her face, Lois leaned in and whispered, "Talk later Smallville, there's more important things to be doing now."

Wrapping her arms around him Lois heard him whisper, "Happy Valentines Day Lois," before meeting her lips.

As she felt his strong arms close round her and the heat of his body sink into her skin, something clicked in her mind and her last coherent thought for a long time was that maybe dreams weren't so bad and who the hell told him the red underpants were a good look!


End file.
